Why the Sky is Crying
by Larky-chan
Summary: ON HOLD!INFO ON AUTHORPAGE! SMGW Six young teens were trained to pilot six corresponding machines called Gundams. Why then are there only five Gundam pilots?
1. Prologue

Why the Sky is Crying  
  
Konnichiwa! I'm finally back! My computer is all fixed now! I'm so so so proud of myself because, well I'm the only one who cared enough to fix the poor thing. Any way, this is not my first story, but this is my first comeback post so to all you first timers here I'll let you in on a very big secret....my other stories suck big time. I reread them recently I they are all currently under revision majorly. Anywho lets get on with the show!  
  
Warnings: Language, Violence, Lots and Lots of angst, and later on I'll be dealing with issues such as rape and abuse.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, oh well, their loss....*evil laughter*  
  
Prologue: Songfic: Song: Hmmmmm....I wrote it down somewhere, darn it I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached!, I don't own it either  
  
********   
  
When I reach to hold you I'll still be alone  
  
When I hear the ringing of the telephone  
  
I think it is you   
  
It will not be true  
  
********   
  
A slim figure stared up at a towering humanoid machine of black, silver, and green. A delicate, pale hand rested against the cool metal of Gundam Deathscythe. Amethyst eyes clouded over with memories.  
  
"Duo?" a hesitant voice asked, jolting the young man from his thoughts. Duo Maxwell whirled around, chestnut, hip length braid whipping around. The blonde Arabian behind him studied him with worried ocean colored eyes. Duo flashed a grin and flicked his braid over his shoulder.  
  
"Q-ball! Whacha' doing!?" the chestnut haired young man asked enthusiastically. The worry faded from the blonde's eyes. Suddenly, a grin appeared on the young blondes face, a mischievous glint in his expressive eyes.  
  
" I know where Heero and Wufei are hiding," Quatre Rababera Winner stated in an innocent voice, smiling widely as a smirk appeared on Duo's face. This was going to be interesting.  
  
  
  
********  
  
I know why the river runs  
  
To a place somewhere far away  
  
I know why the sky is crying  
  
When there aren't any words to say  
  
********  
  
Duo rechecked his bags for a third time, whistling a tune under his breath. He had decided that a disappearance right now would tactful and healthy. He had a feeling that Mr. Heero "Perfect Soldier" Yuy and Mr. Wufei "Stick so far up my ass I can taste bark" Chang would like to have several private conversations with him in a day or two. So, for the sake of continued health, Duo decided to take a trip back to L2. Too bad he couldn't stay to see the expressions on their faces. Duo sighed in disappointment, oh well.  
  
The chestnut haired teen began to whistle again when his fingers brushed against a wooden box. Duo froze.  
  
Carefully, he removed the small, carved wooden box form the tangle of clothing that consisted of packing for him. He didn't remember putting the box into the bag; it was almost automatic to take it with him. Duo brushed his fingers against the carving along the top and closed pain filled amethyst eyes. A tear slid down a pale cheek.  
  
"Big brother," Duo whispered as he opened the lid, allowing memories to engulf him. He could never forget.  
  
********  
  
I could play the message that you left me  
  
I can hear your voice and I could still believe  
  
That you will soon be home  
  
But you will never come  
  
********  
  
"Gone to L2 for health reasons, be back soon. Duo," Trowa read the note Heero and Wufei had found on the kitchen table earlier that day while on a quest for revenge upon the mischievous pilot 02. Trowa chuckled to himself, "Health reasons, how very apt." Heero and Wufei were out for blood this time. In his own way, Duo helped his fellow pilots cope with the stress of war. His comrades didn't really see it that way, though.  
  
Wufei had woken up to find his hair in three pink bows, hairsprayed and gelled into standing straight up with the tips died pink. Not to mention the rather intense shade of "Relena" pink his room had suddenly transformed to.  
  
Heero had been greeted by similar circumstances as well as a taunting doodle of a chibi-Duo with a scythe and bat wings painted directly over his bed. Heero had not been pleased. Strangely he had been more upset over the fact that his braided comrade had been able to sneak up on him than over the prank itself.  
  
Trowa inwardly sighed and set the note back onto the counter. Things would be unnaturally quiet for the next week or so.  
  
********  
  
I know why the river runs  
  
To a place somewhere far away  
  
I know why the sky is crying  
  
When there aren't any words to say  
  
********  
  
A small, slender young man with a hip length chestnut braid and wide amethyst eyes strolled down the streets of Colony L2. He was dressed completely in black; his outfit resembled a priest's garb.  
  
Duo Maxwell seemed completely out of place in the war torn streets of L2. His neatly braided hair and clean clothing didn't fit into the background of grungy storefronts and crumbling buildings. That is until you noted how he moved. Calm, self assured, and deadly. The young man was left alone despite his appearance of an easy target. The people of L2 knew a predator when they saw one.  
  
Duo Maxwell continued on down the street, whistling a cheerful tune, seemingly oblivious to the world around him. The violet-eyed teen smiled to himself, " It's nice to be back," he thought as he wandered on.  
  
********  
  
There's a silence that I don't want to hear  
  
There's a hole where my heart used to be  
  
They say that healing comes in time  
  
But I don't know what that means  
  
********  
  
A light breeze blew across the top of a barren hill. The remnants of a building could be seen next to a giant tree at the crest of the hill. The breeze blew harder, ruffling the unruly bangs of a solemn, violet-eyed teenager.  
  
Duo tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Slowly, the teen ascended the hill, slender body bending against the increasing wind. Dust swirled in miniature tornadoes around the chestnut haired teens feet.  
  
He paused beside the tree, allowing the fragrance of the cherry blossoms to surround him. Slowly he turned to face the three headstones sheltered beneath the enveloping branches of the Sakura tree.  
  
********  
  
I lie here for so long  
  
But you will never come  
  
********  
  
Tears filled violet amethyst eyes and threatened to spill over. "I won't cry, I won't," the sixteen year old whispered fiercely, "I swore I wouldn't," the teen said, voice braking as he fell to his knees.  
  
There were three head stones. One was for Father Maxwell, the priest of the Church that had once stood at the top of the hill. The second was for Sister Helen who ran the orphanage in conjunction with the Church.  
  
The chestnut haired figure closed his eyes in pain at the memory of that horrible night when blood ran and stones crumbled. It had been rightly name the Maxwell Church Massacre. Tears slid down ivory cheeks as violet eyes opened to look at the third and final marker.  
  
" Duo Maxwell, Loving Brother and Friend, Rest well Shinigami." Slender fingers traced the words carved into the stoned. More tears fell. A small, slim figure kneeled in front of three gravestones and cried out his soul.  
  
" I miss you, brother," the young teenager whispered brokenly, Amethyst eyes clouded with a soul deep pain.  
  
********  
  
I know why the river runs   
  
To a place somewhere far away  
  
I know why the sky is crying  
  
When there aren't any words to say  
  
********  
  
End Prologue.  
  
Well? What to y'all think? Review, review, review!! Try and guess who is masquerading as Duo-chan and don't get on a high horse, do you really think I would be evil enough to leave the Real Duo dead? Oh, sorry for the lack of SM characters.........hmmmmmmmmm now was the chapter completely devoid of SM characters? I don't why don't y'all tell me...*evil smirk*  
  
Oh and by the way, Chapter one will be out tomorrow, I was going to put it in with the prologue, but I loved the cliffhanger too much. Luv ya! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 1: Hnnn

Why the Sky is Crying  
  
Konnichiwa! Here I am chapter 1 already! I got reviews!!! I feel so loved!! Well, I hope this chaptie explains a lot, I explain even more during the author notes at the bottom, so no skimping people! Oh yeah and I realize that there is a GW/SM section to post this in, but there will be two other crossovers later when most of the Sailor Moon elements are cared for...I'm so happy about the reviews that I'll even tell you the crossovers and my reasoning behind one of them! Hurry and read or I won't tell ya!!  
  
Warnings: Same as before...oh yeah I'll be moving this fic to an R rating next chapter, its not really time yet for the nasty stuff to happen but Duo-chan and his masquerading sibling have potty mouths!  
  
Disclaimer: Do the words "cruel and unusual punishment" explain why I do not own the poor abused characters of Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. If I had it my way then Mamorou would be dead, the inner senshi would have more than just one-dimensional personalities and the G-Boys would be in my Harem (Except Duo-chan of course, He's my bro, so be nice or I'll sic Shini-chan on you!!)  
  
Chapter 1: Hnnn...: Heero Speak Pocket Translator(HSPT) Duo's a what!?  
  
"No one defeats Shinigami! Mwahahahahahah!" Duo cackled as he wove through the mass of attacking mobile dolls. The other Gundam pilots ignored the maniacal laughter coming over the comlinc. In the beginning, the sound had been... disturbing, to say the least. The sound of someone throwing himself so completely into battle and enjoying it...Quatre mentally sighed, at least the violet-eyed pilot wasn't playing his music full blast again.  
  
Duo swerved and avoided a rifle blast, using the momentum to strategically place him position to slice another mobile doll in half with his thermal scythe. The manic grin on the sixteen year olds face grew as he spotted the break in the line of mobile dolls. With a loud whoop and a deft manipulation of Deathscythe's controls, Pilot 02 was through the first line of protection guarding the base the pilots had been ordered to destroy.  
  
'Not done yet,' Duo thought to himself as the second line of the base defense started. "I really anti-aircraft weaponry," the chestnut haired young man muttered, avoiding a missile with a perfectly executed barrel roll. With a growl and flashing violet eyes, Duo suddenly rushed towards the base, clearing a path with the machine guns set in the head of his Gundam.  
  
With a smirk, Duo landed. He surveyed the rubble created by his actions. "02 within target range!" the chestnut haired teen called over the comlinc before unlatching the safety harness and opening the hatch. Whistling cheerfully under his breath, Duo leapt from the cockpit of Deathscythe and mentally checked all his supplies.  
  
'Gun, check; explosives, check; detonator, check; braid, check," Duo agilely vaulted over rubble. His lean black clothed form all but invisible against the dark smoke permeating the air. The slender young man slipped into the base and stealthily sped along deserted halls. He methodically placed explosives along the way, humming the "Mission Impossible" theme song under his breath.  
  
The sounds of alarms, gunfire, and explosions echoed down empty halls. Duo took a deep breath as the last set of explosives were set and paused momentarily to enjoy the familiar sounds.  
  
"Now this is the life," the violet-eyed teen said cheerfully, almost skipping down the halls as he returned to his Gundam as swiftly as he had left. He didn't expect to see many OZ soldiers, if any at all. He comrades were keeping them all to busy. The only soldier he had encountered had had wet hair, attesting to the reason why he'd been late to mobilize. Unfortunately for the soldier, Shinigami doesn't leave witnesses alive.  
  
Turning a corner, Duo set off the first set of explosives, a suitable distraction for a take-off. The chestnut haired pilot picked up speed, full out running as he turned another corner.  
  
"S...stop!" a soldier appeared in front of him, almost like magic. Duo didn't stop, ignoring the gun leveled at him as he continued to rush the nervous soldier.  
  
"Bonzai!" the violet eyed demon shouted, pouncing on the hapless OZ soldier. The gun went off as Duo used the momentum from the fall to roll to his feet and continue on down the hall, leaving behind the broken form of the unlucky soldier.  
  
Duo winced at the pain in his left shoulder. "Bastard," he hissed under his breath, stumbling to his Gundam and grimacing at the feeling of blood trickling down his front and back.   
  
With tightly clamped teeth Duo clambered into Deathscythe and painfully buckled the harness. Violet eyes glazed with pain, Duo suddenly smirked as he started Deathscythe and set off the next round of explosives.  
  
"This is going to be fun," he told the air around him, grin more a bearing of teeth than an expression of joy.  
  
"Time to go guys!" Duo shouted over the comlinc, ignoring the pain of the bullet wound in a rush of adrenaline as he took off.  
  
"Escape route A," Heero's clipped, cold voice came from the console. Duo grit his teeth. 'Oh Joy, a month with The Perfect Soldier..." the chestnut haired young man thought to himself.  
  
" Righty-oh, Heero my man," Duo called back over the com with feigned cheerfulness. The only answer was a grunt. Duo rolled his eyes as he detonated the final round of explosives.  
  
The resulting fireworks hid the escape of the five Gundams, two to the south, two to the west, and one to the north. Wufei won the traditional drawing of straws and would be hiding out alone.  
  
'Lucky bastard,' Duo thought, 'Oh the joys of spending a month with Mr. Monosyllable Omae o Koroso Yuy,' Duo grinned around clenched teeth, thinking of all the things he could do to the perfect soldier running through his mind. Duo chuckled evilly, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder. On second thought, maybe this month could be salvaged.  
  
********  
  
" Ouchies!" Duo muttered, biting back the pain shooting through his body as he landed Deathscythe clumsily. It was difficult to pilot one handed, soon after take-off his left arm had gone numb with loss of blood.  
  
The chestnut haired teen hissed painfully as he unclasped the harness and stood, drying blood pulling at tender, bruised skin.  
  
" Why do you have to be so damn big," Duo growled, teetering unsteadily and staring down at the floor of the hanger. It looked like an unbearable long drop.  
  
"Screw it," the unsteady young man took a deep breath and leapt, well, more of a controlled fall really. He landed.  
  
Black fuzzed across his vision, his entire body felt like someone had lit him on fire and his shoulder... it felt like a red-hot poker was stabbing into him. "Maxwell?" a cold voice question. Duo tried to focus his eyes on the person in front of him as he swayed unsteadily. The last thing he saw before the darkness was Heero's startled face.  
  
********  
  
Heero felt his eyes widen in surprise, the equivalent of open-mouthed shock on any other person. He stared at the crumpled heap that was Duo Maxwell. With a small shake to clear his head, Heero crouched down and rolled the other pilot over, grunting in surprise at how light he was. A frown appeared on the Prussian eyed young man's face. The front and back of Duo's stark black priest tunic was caked with blood. Heero silently began to curse as he lifted the slender young man into his arms.  
  
Dark eyelashes fluttered against pale skin as violet eyes opened. Duo stared up at him, eyes glazed with pain.  
  
"Brother?" the chestnut haired young man asked softly, seeming to look through Heero. Heero raised an eyebrow in surprise, Duo had family? The limp chestnut haired pilot sighed and closed his eyes once more.  
  
" I'm sorry, Duo-bro," he said softly, drifting back into unconsciousness. Heero frowned.  
  
********  
  
Duo returned to consciousness bit by bit. The first thing he noticed was numbness. His entire left shoulder felt numb, odd since the last thing he could remember was an intense pain in that area. The violet-eyed pilot sighed, 'Heero,' he thought, 'He must have patched me up.'  
  
Suddenly, Duo's eyes flew open and he jerked up into a sitting position. "Oh shit," the teen whispered in realization, "Heero patched me up!" he thought in shock.  
  
The click of a gun being cocked snapped Duo out of his shock. His eyes flicked to the darkly shadowed doorway of the room. His eyes widened as Heero Yuy stepped into the light. The other pilot had a frozen expression on his face as he leveled his ever-present pistol at his violet-eyed comrade.  
  
"Who are you?" 01 asked, voice as arctic as his face. Duo flinched, almost shivering at the cold tone.  
  
"Uh, what are you talking about Heero, I'm Duo!" the chestnut haired pilot exclaimed, deciding it was worth a try. Heero didn't even blink.  
  
" Duo Maxwell, Pilot 02 is a male, you are obviously not him," Heero sent a pointed look to the violet eyed teens chest. Duo glanced down. The teenager's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, the only thing preserving modesty at the moment, if only barely, were the numerous bandages crossing the teen's chest. The violet-eyed pilot of Deathscythe was quite obviously NOT male. Duo jerked up the blankets that had pooled around her waist when she sat up. The girl stared at her hands, unable to look at Heero in her embarrassment and horror.  
  
Heero continued to stare at the flustered girl, face impassive except for the slightest tinge of pink on his cheeks. It had been a big surprise to discover Deathscythe's Pilot's real gender. Heero was deeply thankful that the violet-eyed girls attention was fixed on her fidgeting hands. The Prussian eyed boy reclaimed his composure quickly, and then broke the growing silence.  
  
"Well?" Heero spoke, his voice sharp. Duo flinched, and then sighed, not looking up as she clenched her hands into fists.  
  
" I am Duo Maxwell. I have been for about two years now, ever since...since..." the girl choked as tears filled her eyes.  
  
" Since your brother died," Heero finished for her, eyes cold and voice emotionless. The girl looked up, wide eyes liquid with tears and sparkling like amethyst.  
  
" We switched a lot before that, sometimes it was really him, sometimes me. Professor G gave us a lot of solo missions..." she trailed off, a pain filled expression on her face.  
  
Heero hesitated before lowering his weapon, everything she'd said matched what he'd found when he'd hacked G's files.  
  
" You need rest," Heero stated, turning to leave. She hadn't betrayed them yet; she didn't seem likely to, not ever if what he had found in those files was correct.  
  
"Heero?" the girl asked hesitantly. Heero paused, not turning around.  
  
" I won't tell," he said quietly. The girl smiled to herself.  
  
" Thank you, but that wasn't what I was going to say," she spoke softly, almost shyly. Heero grunted.  
  
" My real name is Usagi," she told him, " Sometimes, I feel like I'm forgetting who I really am...I thought you'd like to know..." she trailed off.  
  
" Go to sleep, Usagi," Heero commanded, stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
Usagi smiled.  
  
********  
  
" Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Usagi growled as she slowly crept down the stairs. A week had passed since her conversation with Heero and she was sick and tired of resting, she was BORED! A loud rumbling startled the chestnut haired girl. Usagi rubbed her stomach thoughtfully, 'And hungry,' she added.  
  
" Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," the determined girl continued on her journey, refusing to acknowledge the jolts of pain washing through her with every step. Well, refused to acknowledge except for the "ow's." With a scowl, Usagi shoved open the kitchen door.  
  
" Shinigami strikes again!" the violet-eyed girl shouted gleefully as she all but pounced on the fully stocked refrigerator.  
  
Ten minutes later, Usagi proudly surveyed the creation before her. The sandwich was huge and many strange components had been put into the making. Usagi laughed evilly to herself as she carried her plate into the living room. The chestnut haired girl plopped down onto the couch, ignoring the twinges of pain in her shoulder.  
  
" Yah!" the girl exclaimed, waiver her sandwich happily as she settled don to watch her favorite show, a Japanese Anime called Rurouni Kenshin. Toonami/AC ruled!! Long live Cartoon Network!  
  
"What are you doing?" a voice questioned emotionlessly from behind Usagi. The violet-eyed girl mumbled around her sandwich, attention completely on the television.  
  
"Maxwell," Heero growled. Usagi eeped, tossing her plate into the air and jumping up while turned to confront Heero. Usagi blinked in surprise. The remains of her sandwich had landed, all over Heero.  
  
" Uh, sorry," she apologized, hiding a smile. The Perfect Soldier grunted and removed mayonaise covered Doritos' from his hair.  
  
" You are not full recovered, Maxwell. You will need rest until you have healed. I will not have you jeopardizing our next mission with your foolishness," Heero stated, before turning and leaving the room.  
  
Usagi blinked in surprise. " Wow, three sentences," she murmured, sitting down, not noticing the remains of the sandwich in her seat. A grin spread across her face; maybe this wouldn't be such a bad arrangement after all.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Well? What do y'all think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Oh and thanks to all of you who have already reviewed, you are so sweet! *sniff sniff* tears of gratitude stream down Larky-chan's face  
  
Oh yeah! For all of you who guessed Usagi, you get a cookie!! Yes her hair is died, but I'm not telling you the color, it's a very important plot point later on. And she's not wearing contacts; her eyes are violet in this lifetime. It has to do with the fact that not only is she half Lunarian; her human half is a New Type, AKA a mutant. Which brings us to those oh so mysterious future crossovers... dum dum da! The first will be X-Men!! The second movie to be exact! I decided to bring into play the other Gundam series points about New Types, all the Gundam Pilots are New Types which is important during the SM arc of this story so lookie lookie for odd happenings! Oh and Usagi doesn't speak Japanese in this life time, she's American like Duo-chan...or so they think...*evil laughter version 235B*  
  
Ja ne every one!! The next chaptie should be out by Tuesday by the latest, but after that I haven't got anymore actually written, just lots and lots of plans, I hope to have Chapter 3 out by the weekend, but who knows? Anyway...Bai-Bai!!! 


End file.
